1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to devices for the disposition of ladders and more specifically to a device for the transportation, raising and lowering of a ladder.
2. Description Of Related Art
Prior art devices for the disposition of ladders generally provide either for the upright mounting of a ladder on a trolley or for supporting a ladder in a horizontal position for transport, with means provided for deploying a ladder into a vertically upright position, and thereafter supporting the ladder by various systems employing struts, braces and similar mechanisms. Although some prior art devices for the disposition of ladders provide for the pivoting of ladders once about a single fulcrum on a support frame, such devices commonly either employ a winch to effect that pivoting or necessitate that the support frame have a high profile to provide adequate support to the lower end of the ladder.